


One Peaceful Night

by aquilaofarkham



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Character Development, Comfort, Gen, Homesickness, Self Confidence Issues, let Shiro rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9914936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquilaofarkham/pseuds/aquilaofarkham
Summary: After trying to get some sleep, Shiro wanders throughout the castle until he hears someone calling out to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by autisticvoltronld.tumblr.com’s post about the lions communicating with their paladins in different ways. Also it’s (almost) Shiro’s birthday so it was a good excuse to write a lil something <3

It’s quiet in the Castle of Lions. Not tense or suspicious, but peaceful. After finally arriving in a safe, isolated pocket of space, one by one the entire team retreated to their rooms for a well-deserved rest. All except for one Paladin – he could barely keep his eyes closed for more than a few ticks. Instead he strolls down the empty, dimly lit halls of the castle in the middle of the night. Or is it morning? Afternoon? He used to be good at guessing what time it was (Earth time at least), despite being deep in the far reaches of the universe.

Perhaps he’s just tired. Maybe his mind will feel better after taking a walk. It won’t be completely or even a lot, but hopefully a little. That’s what he keeps telling himself as he makes his way towards the main deck.

Shiro isn’t used to this quiet. He’s far more accustomed to quick getaways through wormholes, leading the rest of the lions into battle, or various parts of the ship malfunctioning when the stakes are at their highest (or their most convenient). Excitement and panic, ranging from mild to extreme, are part of his life now. Part of everyone’s life for that matter.

Excitement. Panic. Restlessness. Uncertainty. Doubt. Anxiety. Shiro could organize an entire list of feelings he's gotten used to and he would never be able to finish it. Every day it would keep growing.

Walking into the main deck of the castle, illuminated only by a soft blue light along the floor and bottom walls, Shiro plops himself into one of the control stations. He leans his head back and lets his body slouch while his hands bunch up into loose fists inside the front pockets of his sweater; a present from Lance who took it upon himself to find the team some appropriate sleepwear. Despite his attempts at relaxation, Shiro still feels a slight tightness in his chest. It's equal parts uncomfortable and annoying.

"Space is so beautiful." That was the second thing he said to Matt just as they were leaving Earth for Kerberos. His first words were something along the lines of "oh my god. This is happening. This is really happening". As more of that happy memory comes back, Shiro looks out towards a bright nebula stretching itself across the sky, surrounded by stars.

 _I used to love space so much._  There's some truth to his statement. Of course he still loves space. He loves its vastness, its capacity for inspiring others, and how it always defies expectations. But there are two sides to this internal argument. One represents the love Shiro has for space, his friends, and all the good they’ve given him. The opposite side, the one that’s been steadily growing over time, represents nothing but anger and hatred. Not only at Zarkon and the Galra Empire or at the people on Earth who refused to help, but also at himself. Or more accurately, what they tried to turn him into.

Shiro looks at his cybernetic arm, smooth and cool to the touch, and carefully moves his fingers around. In just one second, he could choose to activate his hand, turning it into a weapon. Their weapon.

 _How did I even get myself into this position?_ He asks himself, pulling the sweater hoodie over his head. _Oh right, it’s your “destiny” to pilot the black lion. It needs a born leader whose men will follow without hesitation._ Shiro’s been questioning the black lion’s decision since day one. Perhaps there was some kind of error. Keith, Allura, even Coran are just a few candidates better suited to the black paladin title. _I’ve barely even bonded with my lion. Maybe Zarkon’s connection is still too powerful._

_Or maybe it’s starting to realize its mistake._

Shiro understands. It makes sense why the black lion would want to reject him. It needs a pilot with drive, focus, and most of all, a clear mind. _I’m not a leader. I don’t deserve to be anyone’s hero. All I do is shove everyone into their lions during a fight and hope for the best._

_I can’t keep doing this._

_The team would be better off if I just._

_Went away._

As Shiro feels confident in his thoughts, he hears something. Jumping out of the control panel, he looks around, wondering if someone else is having trouble sleeping. He keeps his guard up and readies his arm. Just in case. A moment passes before he hears the noise again, sounding more like an actual voice.

“Hello? Someone there?” Another bout of silence, then he hears a single word.

**_Shiro._ **

His entire body freezes up as his mind jumps to the worst possible conclusion. All he can think about is the time when the Castle became possessed and tried to harm everyone inside it – physically and mentally. Shiro remembered feeling so helpless, as though the Castle was turning him inside out – relentlessly poking, prodding, and agitating his insecurities until he snapped. What if it was trying to do it again?

The strange voice speaks again. **_Shiro. Where are you?_** It doesn’t sound demanding or forceful. It sounds gentle, inquisitive, maybe even a bit concerned. While its tone does little to help lessen Shiro’s paranoia, he does manage to give the voice a blunt answer.

“I’m… at the main deck. What about you?”

**_Far from you. Come to me._ **

Shiro raises an eyebrow. “How do I know where you are?”

**_I will guide you. Follow the voice._ **

“Follow the voice…” He repeats with sarcasm. _Not sure I want to trust a disembodied voice giving me vaguely ominous instructions._ Maybe as an elaborate prank, Hunk and Pidge did some messing around while Coran wasn’t looking. But considering what happened not too long ago, that would be too cruel for them.

Shiro knows there’s an explanation, whether simple or complex, for what he’s hearing. He also knows that in order to get it, he’ll have to find the source. At the moment, doing what the voice says seems to be the best way. Shiro is reluctant (understandably so) but steps out of the room and starts walking, carefully listening for its next instruction.

 ** _Closer._** He hears it further down the hallway. **_Follow the voice._**

“I’m following, I’m following.” Making his way deeper into the Castle, Shiro eventually arrives at the main hanger. He looks around at every space pod, cruiser, and Altean aircraft; waiting with what little patience he has left.

 ** _Come closer_** , the voice calls out. Shiro jumps in surprise and spins around until he comes face to face with the five lions. He walks towards them with more caution in his step than ever before. Usually he feels rather comfortable around the lions but seeing them in the dark, motionless with an eerie voice guiding him towards them, it makes Shiro nervous.

“Alright, what’s next?” He asks, standing right in the middle of the group. No reply. No instruction. Just silence. “Oh, now you don’t say anything?” But as soon as Shiro is about to walk away and return to his room, grumpy and irritated, the black lion wakes up. It stretches its legs and heavy head as though it just woke up from a long nap and stares down at its paladin.

“Wait! Hold on, don’t just-!” Shiro frantically tries to keep it from causing too much noise, all while recovering from a near heart attack at the robot’s sudden movement. “Wait… was that you talking to me just now?” He hears another short, direct sentence, this time coming straight from the black lion.

**_Come inside._ **

“… Okay.” It feels odd getting a formal invitation from his own lion. Then again, Shiro wouldn’t exactly call this night a “normal” one. Lowering his hood, he takes a seat in the pilot’s chair and awkwardly looks around. He rests his hands in his lap, fiddling around with his thumbs, waiting for something to happen. Without any warning, the entire cockpit lights up as Shiro feels the lion stirring.

“Easy there, girl. If you wanted to go for a late night fly, all you had to do was say so.” _None of that weird cryptic stuff from before._

**_Are you all right, Shiro?_ **

_Spoke too soon._ “Um… I’m… not sure I follow.”

**_I sensed you were in distress._ **

“What? I wasn’t-“ Shiro stops himself, realizing what the black lion is referring to. “Oh. That. It… it’s nothing. I’m fine now.”

**_Are you fine?_ **

“Yeah, honest!” He tries brushing it off with a light-hearted scoff. Unsuccessfully. “… Not really. Sorry, I just feel. Weird. More like selfish. I really don’t belong here. I don’t belong in this role, piloting the black lion. It’s been so long since I saw home. But that’s the case for everyone. Lance, Keith, Pidge, and Hunk; they’re a bunch of kids. Brilliant and brave, but still kids who miss home and their families. And Allura… everything she knew and loved is gone forever. And I haven’t done a single thing to help any of them.”

**_That’s not true._ **

Shiro sits up. “Were you listening to that?” The cockpit moves up and down. “Ah… pretty heavy stuff, right?”

**_You’re a good leader, Shiro._ **

“That’s debateable.”

**_You are a good leader. Everything will be all right._ **

Shiro’s half smirk fades as he rests his entire back and head against the chair. He looks through the large window at the other lions. They haven’t moved an inch. “I know you want to help but… I just need some sleep. That’s all I need. I’d give anything for just one peaceful night.”

He slowly closes his eyes and upon reopening them, he sees that the lions have vanished. In their place is a deep purple coloured sky with bright stars scattered across the cockpit window. Shiro leans in closer and is able to recognize a few constellations. _Just like the night sky back home_.

“When I was a kid…” He begins, sitting down. “I had a lot of bad nightmares. To help me sleep, my mom and I painted stars, planets, and milky ways all over my bedroom ceiling. Everything was glow in the dark. And you know what? It worked. I slept like a rock because of that ceiling. You probably think I’m weird talking about all this.”

Just then he hears a low humming sound and feels a slight vibration in the cockpit. It comes and goes in a steady, consistent rhythm. Shiro knows what it reminds him of but can’t quite believe it. “Are… are you purring?” The humming rises in volume. _I guess giant robotic space cats aren’t that different from real ones._

Another sound, a different one, rings out just as Shiro is about to stand up and leave. It sounds almost like a whine. **_Shiro. Don’t go._**

“What?”

**_Please stay._ **

“I… I thought you didn’t like me.” He says, his voice barely a whisper.

**_I don’t want you to go away. No one does._ **

He pauses before letting out a sigh. “Alright. I’ll stay.” Reclining back in the chair, he makes himself more comfortable.

 ** _You’re a good leader_** , the black lion repeats. Shiro looks up and sees a faint hologram of the same night sky covering the ceiling. 

“Thanks, black.”


End file.
